


Remedy

by Cap_Soph606_iheartpudding



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Soph606_iheartpudding/pseuds/Cap_Soph606_iheartpudding
Summary: Jumin Han And Jihyun Kim have been best friends ever since they were young. After many years pass, Jumin and Jihyun become successful in their own fields of work; business and photography respectively. Just as everything goes right for the two, a calamity strikes. This is the story of the consequences.





	Remedy

————————————  
“You are the true victim of fear when you decide to act through it. Lest you know yourself truly, how can you say whether such is such or what is what... if your answer comes from not only an uncertain mind but also an uncertain mouth and soul, why bother to speak at all? Genuineness is rare and endangered, how can you be sure that you possess it? Can someone like you really be the epitome of such a blissful gift? How can you protect someone if you yourself can’t protect you from your own self?”  
————————————

***

“Hey! Hey, come here! Look at what I found!” cried a boy. Thin streaks of unkept hair brushed across his youthful face as excitement and curiosity rushed through his bones. His friend, who was the one he had been calling out to had closed the book he was reading and half-begrudgingly and half-willingly hurried over to him, fairly annoyed by the fact that he had been distracted once more from his studies on the world of business. But, he thought, he couldn’t blame him. His friend was a strange person, and he knew that very well. His views were quite the polar opposites of his, but even if they often contradicted each other, they still managed to get along quite well. He stood up slowly, placing the book he had been reading gently on the grass, stretching afterwards underneath the cool shade of the oak tree of which bark he had previously rested his back against, making him release a relaxed, contented sigh before trudging onwards to the spot where his peculiar chum stopped. 

“What is it this time...?” he asked, brushing his raven bangs to the side of his fairly slender face as he assumed the same position as his friend, whose hair color was as uncommon as a person like he. His friend twisted his head to the side so that he could see him, smiling gleefully as he pointed to the thing he had been so intrigued about. He, the dark-haired one sighed, unimpressed by his friend’s new discovery. I have more productive ways to spend my time, he thought to himself, rubbing the area between his eyebrows as he closed his eyes. 

"Jihyun... you know that I have much better things to do to spend my time... I have already plotted out my itinerary for the week and I wish not to ruin everything by delaying a single activity by even a tiny bit...!” he exclaimed. Jihyun’s innocent smile turned a fair bit sad. He shook his head but chuckled nonetheless. 

"Jumin, Jumin... here you go again with your agendas and itineraries... can you not enjoy a single playful moment with your dearest friend even for a short while?” Jihyun said. Jumin remained hostile towards the idea that his friend had presented to him. Yet, ever after the incident that had forced him to do this, he had no choice but to respect his friend’s wishes. His mouth trembled as he debated whether he should give Jihyun the satisfaction, but being a friend is being a friend. 

"Fine, fine... what is it?” he asked. Jihyun narrowed his eyes and refused to answer.

“If you don’t want to know, then you don’t have to. It’s better to do nothing because you really don’t want to than to lie to both by doing something as though it is part of a deal. As if it’s forced.” Jumin said nothing but looked down, as if he was pondering on his friend’s words. “But after all, that is what our friendship is, right...? A deal?” Jumin was struck with guilt. Even though it was quite true, he still didn’t want to make Jihyun feel that way. He knew his reputation in their subdivision. It wasn’t that it was the worst, in fact he could say that he had the exact same position as he, just a bit different in circumstances. They were alike in that way, and in the confines of his heart, he terribly desired to experience the sweet sensation of friendship. Some, if they saw the pair would think he did so as an act of pity, but he did not believe that that was indeed the case. 

“I’m sorry, Jihyun... I wish you didn’t think of it that way. I want you to view me as a friend. And I wish to view you in the same way.” Jihyun nodded in reply and sighed slightly, still maintaining his posture; though he could feel his thighs and legs becoming tired because of crouching for far too long. 

“Even as a young child, you’re so businesslike. Jumin, try to enjoy the beauty around you, okay? Enjoy your life. Enjoy everything you have.” 

“And as a young child, you can see things even most adults can see, think in a way most people can’t think. Say things that most people would not even dare to speak of.” Jumin returned, complimenting his friend. Jihyun now wore a surprised look on his face. He thanked him, and he brought something out of his pocket. Jumin stared at it for a short while. “Jihyun... do you really bring a camera everywhere you go...?” 

“Of course. It’s unusual, maybe... and I found it strange when I first obtained such a device, but over time I learned to bring it with me naturally and train myself to take photos of everything that catches my eye.” 

“Everything catches your eye...” Jumin scoffed, rolling his eyes and folding his arms playfully. Jihyun snorted. 

“But, sadly I’m never satisfied with the results.” Jihyun said. Jumin looked at him with an unidentifiable expression on his face. What? Why would he think that? His photos captured the beauty he saw rather perfectly! There was no need for him to be unsatisfied. It was unreasonable and unacceptable. He decided to make a comment. 

“What...? Jihyun! I don’t think you have the right to say that. Your photos are by far the best ones I’ve ever seen. You’re basically a child prodigy at photography! Every person who gazes even for but a second at your photos is perplexed at your innate ability to do such!” Jihyun said nothing for a while, and Jumin thought that he had not heard him, but that thought was interrupted when he heard a ‘snap!’ and disproven when Jihyun opened his mouth to speak. He showed the newly taken picture to Jumin, who grunted after seeing the perfection laid before his eyes. “See? Another perfect photograph! You can become such an exceptional photographer someday if you keep this up.” 

“Jumin...” Jihyun sighed. “I’m flattered. Thank you... but. I can never say that I can amount to such greatness of which you speak.” 

“Silence.” Jumin said. “Never doubt yourself. The sky is the limit for you; and believe me when I say that. I hate lying.” Jihyun wished to say more, but knowing his friend, he conceded and stayed silent.

“Thanks, Jumin.”

***

The years passed, and the two boys grew into men. As Jumin had told the young Jihyun, he had grown to be a very successful photographer. He was a humble one, thank heavens; and he made much money through the many exhibitions he held. His career was blooming, and he was an unforgettable name in the art industry. Although he refused to be interviewed and was not so known, he was still recognizable; and he decided to be addressed by his chosen alias: “V”. If he had grown in the world of art, Jumin grew into the world of business and numbers. Everything was systematic and predictable in his world. The two have been separated as they grew older, but the strength of their friendship only grew stronger, and there was no denying it. Though they didn’t quite understand each other quite perfectly, they still complimented each other, somehow. Jumin supported his dearest friend by providing financial support and aid, just as how Jihyun provided him moral support and a shoulder to cry on, if ever. The dynamic duo decided to meet up after such a long time apart, and the two were bursting internally with excitement at the thought of finally being able to see the other again. 

“Jumin...! It’s been some time. How are you, my friend?” Jihyun said, giving his raven-haired friend a short embrace. Jumin smiled, keeping his calm composure.  
“I’m doing fine. You too, I hope?” 

“More than just fine. I have some grand news to tell you...! Oh, right. How’s the company?” 

“Doing well. It’s continuing to grow. I can’t even imagine it falling apart.”

“That’s great! Pray, take a seat. I’m just bursting to tell you the news.” Jihyun gestured to a chair, and the two sat, ordering their drinks. A cup of Earl Grey tea and Oolong tea, for Jumin and Jihyun respectively. As they waited, they chatted lightheartedly, taking a break from their hectic schedules for once. “I remember long ago, when we were kids when you told me that I would be a successful photographer someday. Before, I thought it only as a dream, and I still feel like this is such.” Jumin chuckled, recalling the memory. 

“I told you not to doubt me. See how great you are now...!” Jumin returned. 

“I couldn’t have gone this far without your help... I want to thank you.” 

“Well, it was your talent that did most the work. I provided you only a minimal amount of support if I may say.”

“Hush! Hush! Such nonsense you’re saying! You did so much for me that you don’t even know....!” Jihyun said, his ears tinted pink. He and his friend always ended up sharing such pleasant conversations that resulted in him flushing either pink or red. If it had been before, he would have tried to hide it, he had previously considered it an unbecoming of his, but it had soon become normal for him that he gave up trying to hide. Jumin didn’t seem to mind a single bit. He merely chuckles; making it much more difficult for Jihyun unintentionally. The two talked about everything and nothing, about the most important of things to the most insignificant of matters; taking sips from their cups of tea in between turns. It may have been such a simple thing for most people, but for them, it affected them greatly; considering their professions. They were rarely given the chance to rest. Time passed by rather quickly for them, and after a while, Jumin had become apprehensive and checked his wristwatch, only to find out that he had but a few minutes left before a very important business meeting. A representative of a widely-known organization was considering a partnership with C&R, and it was an opportunity that Jumin would definitely not pass up, even if he were out of his mind. He hated that he had to bid farewell to his friend, but he had no choice; it was now or never. 

“Jihyun... sorry to interrupt, but I have a very urgent meeting to attend, and I must leave before I’m considered late.” he said, shifting uneasily in his seat. Jihyun gave a nod of understanding and decided to cut to the chase. 

“I’m inviting you to a banquet two Saturdays from now. I have been recently appointed as the head of a society of national photographers, and I will be giving a speech of sorts. I wish you to come... I’d like you to be with me in one of the biggest triumphs in my entire life.” he said. Jumin raised his eyebrows, impressed and proud of his friend. He promised that he’d be there, and not long after, he stood and bid farewell, taking it upon himself to pay the bill and push back the chairs he and his friend had used back in place. He waved Jihyun goodbye and walked back to the office, not knowing that he had been smiling the whole time. Long before, when they were still children, he would chat with Jihyun about his future, what endless possibilities were laid about before him, and although he had mentioned such an event like what was to happen, he never thought that it would happen at such a young age. Truly, Jihyun was blessed. 

***

Dressed in the finest suit he had, he waited for Driver Kim to arrive at the road before him. He was to pick Jihyun up from their rendezvous, which was the little cafe shop that the two had dined in just a week or two before that highly-anticipated Saturday and bring him over to the venue where he would be greeted warmly by his fellow members. He had had a tailor customize his clothing to his liking, and it seemed not only so elegant, but also extremely comfortable that anyone who laid their eyes on it would incapacitate him and steal his garments without hesitation. Glancing at the Rollex wristwatch he had chosen for the very special occasion, he found that he had an hour and thirty minutes before the start of the celebration, just enough time to do what was needed. He fixed his gloves and straightened his suit as he fought the urge to sit on the polished marble stairs he stood on the very top on. He thought of what would happen later, and the thoughts that came to his mind brought him pride and perhaps a tinge of joy, making the ends of his mouth curl up in a tiny smile. Who knew you would be this great one day, he asked himself in his mind, only to scoff happily at his own response. 

“Oh, yes... I did.” The familiar sound of car tires screeching on the stony floor before him told him to head on over and enter the car. He opened the door and sat down, slamming the door gently right after making sure that nothing had been in the middle of it and the wall of the vehicle.

“Where to, sir?” Driver Kim asked, his hands planted firmly on the steering wheel. Jumin cleared his throat.

“Café Elizabeth.” he said, grinning a bit due to the name, which gave him a sense of joy. The car moved forward from full stop, planting him shallowly in the leather of his seat. The trip was short, as the café was just nearby, and he opened his window to gesture to Jihyun, who he saw standing outside, clearly waiting for him. Jihyun, who had taken off his overcoat for a while due to the heat saw his friend’s gestures and made haste to the limousine, grinning broadly out of excitement not only because of what was to come, but because he will be able to chat along with his dearest friend once more. He opened the door and sat down.

“You look stunning...” he began, examining his friend’s clothing with sharp, foolproof eyes. “Is that Massimo or Berberry?” 

Jumin looked at him, impressed. “Massimo. Although it is custom made.” 

“Either way, very pricey.” Jihyun chuckled. He knew his friend had a thing for practicality and fashion at the same time; in fact it made him jealous of him at times. He wished to have those senses as well. He also knew how his friend always wore one of the most, if not the most luxurious brands of clothing available to the world. Wealth never bothered him, and he was content with what he had at the moment.

As orchestral music played softly in the background, the two picked up their chat from the last time they had convened. Although the topics changed from a wide variety of such to Elizabeth 3rd and cats, Jihyun still enjoyed the chit chat he shared with his always-so-busy friend. 

“Mr. Han, Mr. Kim. You have arrived at your destination. You may call me if ever you need my assistance.” Driver Kim said, not facing the two men as he kept his eyes firmly on the road in front. They thanked him and exited; climbing up the stairs in unison as the photographer was greeted by another friend of his. 

“V...! It’s so great to see you again, my friend...! Are you ready with your speech?” The man said, shaking Jihyun’s hand amicably. Jihyun wore a joyful expression on his face.

“Rui! Of course. I am very eager to give it later.” Jihyun replied in his usually calm demeanor. Jumin stood beside the two, though he kept his distance. Rui congratulated Jihyun then looked to his side to see the CEO-in-Line standing firmly, staying silent. He recognized him immediately.

“Oh! You must be Jumin Han. V speaks of you very often. It’s an honor to meet you.” Rui said, shaking Jumin’s hand as well. 

“Pleasure to meet you.” Jumin returned. There was a brief moment of silence when Rui broke it.

“I guess we should head inside then. The other guests will arrive soon, and although I’m sure you’re ready with the speech, it wouldn’t hurt to make sure everything turns out alright, would it?” The other photographer said, wearing a smile on his face as he glanced at his two companions. Jumin and Jihyun nodded in agreement and set foot inside the lobby, where they would encounter brown, grand wooden doors which led to one of the ballrooms in the building. The room smelled like flowers despite the fact that the food was exposed. There was a stage at the very end of the room, along with a giant projector which could easily be covered by the giant, red curtain which had been placed there entirely for that purpose. The floor was carpeted, and the room was spacious, though that didn’t seem like the case that time; considering how many people were in it. The art and photograph exhibition from outside only continued until inside every room in the whole building; attracting attention of not only the invited artists and photographers, but also anyone who had coincidentally lingered by. There was no admission, but there were guards who were more than willing to protect the treasures splayed throughout. 

“Might you gentlemen want to dine, you may indulge in the catering food. I will now take my leave as I must attend to something, and I hope you two enjoy.” Rui said, readying himself to leave. 

“Thank you, Rui.” Jihyun said, raising his hand and waving it slowly. Rui returned the gesture. Jumin watched as Jihyun’s other friend walked away, saying nothing since he had greeted him a short ‘hello’.

“I met him during one of my trips abroad. Remember the picture of a purple flower I showed you before? I saw him trying to take a photograph of the same plant, and I tried to strike up a friendly conversation. It spiraled on from then.” Jihyun said, as if he was reading Jumin’s mind. The two men were about to grab their supper when Jihyun had brought out a briefcase filled with photographs and opened it to pin its contents on the boards that were assigned to him and him alone. It was to add on to the exhibit. The two then enjoyed their meal, indulging in the mouth-watering chicken parmigiana and award-winning carbonara that had been cooked by a widely-known chef named Gordon Lamsay. It had been an hour until the host walked up on stage to give a brief introduction. Jihyun’s heart raced in anticipation. 

“Welcome, fellow artists and thank you for attending our celebration tonight. The Society’s former Head, Mr. Hyun Song has sadly decided to retire, and soon will step down from his position. However, we as a community thank him for his undying support and unending service to the Society, its members, and all that have been affected by its actions and deeds. Let us give him a warm round of applause.” spoke the host. The sound of clapping filled the ballroom as the spotlight shone on an aged man, who bowed slightly at the appreciative gesture the crowd gave. The applause died down a few seconds later and the host resumed his speech.

“But of course, he has appointed us a new Head to guide the Society. And, out of this chosen member’s graciousness, he has attended our celebration to give a short speech. But; before I call him to the stage, let me provide all of you a brief introduction to him. He is a man currently in his twenties, and he has by far won seven awards as Best Photographer in international contests as early and young he and is career is, proving himself and displaying his prowess in this form of art. He never ceases to use his gift for the greater good; always donating the profits he earns through his many exhibitions to those in need of financial support. Knowing him personally, I believe that he would make a great Head and guide us accordingly as he continues to show the world’s hidden beauty and realities through his outstanding works which he takes all too well with his cameras and all seeing eyes. So, I would like to introduce to you: a good leader, and a very good friend: Jihyun Kim, alias ‘V’...!” 

Jihyun rose and headed towards the stage, Jumin’s piercing gaze fixated upon him proudly as he passed by cloth-covered tables and chairs, which atop of them sat well-known artists; both local and international. Jihyun felt as if his heart was beating right out of his chest. He was overjoyed; and he thanked the heavens for granting him such a perfect life, along with such perfect eyes that have given him so many blessings and achievements. He straightened his suit and grabbed the microphone from the host, who shook his hand and proceeded to his seat as he tried to hide the fa that his thin, long legs were shaking wildly from within his trousers. He always despised having to face large crowds. But, he knew, he would have to get used to it.

“Um... hello everyone. It’s nice seeing you all tonight.” Jihyun said after clearing his throat. From the back of the hall, Jumin could not decide whether to bury his face in his hands in embarrassment or to feign a smile. It was easy for him to see that his friend was uncomfortable from where he stood, that he looked like he was praying to the heavens to make the ceiling collapse upon them all; just to end it all. There was a rather noticeable stutter in his voice, and— wait— was he sweating...? Jihyun licked his lips; which had suddenly chapped, taking a deep breath and calming himself.  
“I remember as a young child I had ran around quite freely, carrying any device that was capable of taking photos in my hand, exploring the sights laid before me and capturing them using whatever was available to me. I remember the days when I got lost in the midst of the wonder surrounding me, showing my eyes its mesmerizing beauteousness and allowing my eyes to reflect it. Because of my habit, I would get into trouble and bug people around me, especially my dearest friend, who sits among you tonight. I would like to thank him for staying right by me, no matter how much trouble I put him through. (He chuckled a bit, and the crowd followed suit while Jumin merely grinned broadly.) Ah, the sweet, sweet days when I roamed freely. I remember the very fateful day when I held my very first professional Ganon camera, carrying its weight in my arms and examining it with extreme fondness using my eyes, which never failed me, adopting it as my own. The sensation I felt then is the same as the one I feel now, being the camera: the Society. I want to thank Mr. Song for the opportunity he has given me; and I don’t think any amount of thanks I would give him will ever be enough, but I want him to know that I will do my best to continue his work and aid those around us as a united community heading towards one goal: to show that art can help those who are in need. I look forward to working with and getting to know you all; and thank you all so much for listening. Have a good night.” He bowed as a gesture of politeness and placed the microphone on the stand, rushing back to his seat in a sprint, relieved that his turn to speak is done. When he took his seat, the host invited the former Head to the stage. Mr. Song spoke of his experience in the Society, reminiscing on the fond memories he shared with its members and joking about how stubborn some were, making the audience laugh as those concerned reddened out of embarrassment. 

“When I first met Jihyun, I saw something in him that instantly told me: ‘Hey! This guy looks good! Why not appoint him next?’. I saw wonder in his eyes; and it is that same wonder that drove me to lead the Society to success. I sensed his natural instincts of leadership, and I knew that he would be able to do whatever the Society requires of him. I look forward to his performance; and I wish that remarkable man the best of luck.” 

Jihyun was called onstage; and he gleefully shook the elder’s hand as he heard the clicks of cameras and applause. 

“It’s an honor to meet you once again, sir. Thank you so much.” he said, smiling. Mr. Song returned the smile, patting the younger on the back.

“You deserve the position. Take care of the Society well, okay? It’s one of the most important things to me, and the people here are basically family. Promise me that you’ll take it upon yourself to help them and sacrifice what you must to protect them.” The former head replied.

“Of course, sir.” 

“But don’t forget to take care of yourself as well. Protect those eyes of yours; they’ve given you so much, and it is only right that you care for them with everything you’ve got.” Jihyun nodded in reply but Mr. Song continued to speak.

“But knowing you, I believe I have no need to worry about that. You’re a very independent man, Jihyun; and independence is a gift everyone needs.”  
“Thank you, sir.” Jihyun said, grinning at the compliment. Mr. Song nodded, gesturing to the stairs with his left hand.

“Hurry along, now. Your friend looks eager to speak with you again... and he seems to be the center of attention of the women here.” 

“Sir?” the young man asked, genuinely confused. Mr. Song shook his head; shrugging at the idea that emerged in his mind.

“Ah, no. It’s nothing. Have a good night.” Jihyun returned the farewell and hurried to his seat. Though he was rather disturbed by the former Head’s comment, he was in good spirits nonetheless; for everything was great, everything was perfect.

And Jihyun was happy.

***

Jumin attempted to rush out of the building after the violent shaking. It was hot and smoky where he was; and was relieved to be alive. After all, one who had been at such a high floor would’ve perished if the building ever collapsed. Making his way through the debris and avoiding the broken glass shards he spotted, he crawled desperately on the floor; searching for an exit. Light shone from one direction; and he was certain that that was where he was to go; but a pain rose within him that discouraged him from moving any further. He tried to move his legs, but excruciating pain pinched him; and he realized that he could hardly move them at all. He felt his overcoat and found that it was soaked with sweat. With the little light that he had, he found that his hand was also, in fact, covered in his own blood. He could smell its metallic scent; and he could feel himself getting nauseous as he squirmed, startled and disoriented; only to hear the crunching of glass underneath him. He exclaimed in pain as the glass shards impaled his not-so-protected skin; and it was only then when he remembered his cellphone, which had undoubtedly broke due to the destruction caused by the earthquake. He had been determined before, but when he saw around him dead and bloodied corpses, he stopped dead. The sight invoked a new fear inside him, and horrible, strange and unfamiliar the feeling was. He curled up into a ball, his breath faster than ever before and his body shaking erratically as the cold sensation that fear invoked within him raced up his spine. He was ashamed of himself. For many years had he been trained; both by mentors and himself to not succumb to fear when it threatens him; and he had been deemed ready by professionals; so he knew, and believed— that he would be able to survive, unscathed and unscarred. Apparently though, that turned out not to be the case. Now that he had faced a life-threatening situation— a real one— he had almost bent completely. His body was failing him, and almost was his mind, but at the very least is his still sane and strong; though he knew that his mental strength was being heavily tested.

He woke up lying on a stretcher. He groaned as he sat upright, attracting the attention of the doctor who lingered nearby. The man approached him; and Jumin flinched; only to cry out in pain once again after recalling that the impact of the earthquake had damaged his legs, preventing him from ever moving them until they have healed. The doctor silently urged him to calm down, and his body stilled as his breathing evened out.

“Doctor Lee... how long will I stay like this?” Jumin asked him, staring down at his battered legs. All his wounds were tended to and bandaged, but his whole body was still very sore.

“...Three to five months.” The doctor replied softly but promptly. He was known to be a man of very few words, and although he was mostly silent, Jumin trusted him most when it came to his health and welfare. Sometimes, the most unusual of people are the most trustworthy. Jumin nodded disappointedly and gazed around at his destroyed surroundings then at the space in front of him when his Chief Assistant, Jaehee Kang caught his attention; carrying in her arms a blue cloth, which seemed to be wrapped around something.

“Mr. Han.” she said with unprotected eyes. Her glasses may have been destroyed due to the earthquake. Her clothing was ragged and torn at some places, and her skin in those exposed areas were covered in some blood and grime, but other than that, she seemed alright.

“Assistant Kang.” he replied, not knowing what to say. Jaehee avoided his eyes, and he did not know why, but he would soon find out after she handed him the cloth. It was heavy, and Jumin wondered what was wrapped inside.

“I— I didn’t know whether it was a good idea to show her to you now, considering such a tragedy... b-but there’s no good in delaying the truth...” she said, gesturing him to unwrap the cloth. He did so, and he almost exclaimed in terror as he became utterly pale as he shook more wildly than before at the most horrific sight he had ever seen in his entire life. 

“N-no...” Jumin struggled to say, staring teary-eyed at the sight of the lifeless body before him. “Elizabeth... Elizabeth 3rd...” 

He cradled his cat in his arms; its stiff and cold body pressed against his bandaged skin. He had unfortunately brought her to the office that day, and when the ground began to shake, he attempted to shield her from the falling ceiling and shattering windows, doing the best he could to prevent her from escaping his protecting embrace; only to fail miserably when she finally slipped out of his grasp, uncomfortable and terrified. Tears streamed down his cheeks after such a long, long time; and Jaehee tried to comfort him, ultimately shocked to see him break down before her very own eyes.

“Mr. Han... I’m so, so sorry...” she said, gently rubbing his back as he gasped and covered his face in his cat’s fur. She could do anything but judge him. To most, he would be weird; considering that he was doing such to his cat, but to her, he wasn’t. She knew how much he cherished that cat, and was unsurprised to find him grieving over its death; although she can not deny the fact that she was surprised to see him weep. He was not the type of person to do that. 

“I... I had one j-job... I just had... to protect her...” he started, stopping mid-statement to wail in sorrow. “And... and I failed... I failed so miserably, and I don’t understand how... I don’t understand at all...” 

“Mr. Han... it’s not your fault. You did your best to protect her, to help her... but it was her choice to decline. You were an outstanding owner and anyone who witnessed what happened would say the same.” Jaehee said. It saddened her to see her boss in such a pitiful state, and although she never was an animal owner nor fond of cats in the first place, she could not help but feel sympathy for the man who had just lost one of his most beloved in the entire universe. Losing Elizabeth 3rd was indeed one of the worst things to ever happen in Jumin’s life, and he had been devastated to the point that this experience had turned into a traumatic one. The grief he felt was a feeling he never wanted to experience ever again, and as he gasped for air, he tried looking at the ground, ashamed that he had shown his vulnerability to other people; which he hated doing. On the cracked sidewalk, he spotted something that invoked a sense of panic in his veins: a broken camera.

Jihyun.

No. No, it can’t be. It just can’t. Had Jihyun... planned to see him that day...? No, of course not. How silly of him. If he had plans to visit him, he would have said so. He knew how busy Jumin’s schedule was. But still... was there a chance that he may have planned a surprise visit? Jumin scrambled his hands frantically around his pockets, on the verge of hysteria, only to remember that his phone had broke. He yelled as loud as he could manage, desperately asking for a phone to use in order to call his friend. He did not think if there was a signal available, nor if his friend’s phone was still in working order, but he punched in his cellphone number as soon as he was lended a phone. To his luck, there was a signal; and though very weak it was, the only thing Jumin needed to hear was the sound of his friend’s voice, just to make sure that he had indeed survived. The phone rang, and although it took him multiple attempts (with him becoming more and more worried at each try), there was a crackle and a bit of Jihyun’s voice came through. Jumin cried out in relief; and although his communication with him was cut short because of the very weak signal, he was satisfied to know that his friend was still alive and breathing. All he didn’t like was the feeling of nonstop worry that rushed him, making him uneasy. He never wanted anyone important to him did ever again, and the sudden urge to go to his friend and protect him filled him. It never went away, no matter how much he shooed it away, and the urge never died down, no matter how much he tried to kill it. This new... thing he had... he wanted it to go away, but he wondered if it ever would.

***

It had been a year and a quarter after the catastrophic earthquake when Jumin saw Jihyun again; although the place where he met him was strange. He wondered if a place like that was ever supposed to exist in the first place. It was an auction, and the things that were being sold were furniture and photographs and even a house; all of which seemed to be Jihyun’s. All of that didn’t trouble Jumin at all when he first saw his friend; and he embraced him tightly, relieved to have him back in his sights. When they were apart, Jumin could hardly sleep and eat due to the fear he felt for his friend. He had lost Elizabeth, and the thought of losing another loved one was utterly unbearable. His father was alright, at the very least; but he wanted Jihyun always somewhere he could ensure was safe. It was highly unusual of him; and those who knew of his mental state would be concerned and call it his unbecoming, but he didn’t care. Due to the authority he possessed, no one dared question him.

“Jihyun...! I’m so relieved to see you again...!” Jumin exclaimed, obviously happy.  
“Same to you.” Jihyun said, smiling. He fixed his posture, causing Jumin to look down and spot that he had in fact been leaning on a cane. 

Concerned, Jumin asked, “Are you alright...?” Maybe it’s just an injury, he thought to himself. Jihyun looked at him questioningly, realizing what he was referring to just a moment after.

“Oh, this? It’s nothing, really. I went abroad and got into this accident when I was trying to take a photo. It’ll heal soon.” Jihyun assured, giving Jumin peace of mind. Then he asked in return, “You? How are you?” and Jumin’s mood darkened when he recalled what had happened just a year and three months ago. He was guilty; for he had promised Jihyun to care for Elizabeth 3rd until she passed away by natural cause, but she had not died of age nor sickness, but by something far more worse.

“Elizabeth... Elizabeth 3rd... she...” Jumin began, unable to finish his sentence. Jihyun understood and consoled his friend, saying that it was alright since he had done everything he could to save her. Jumin did not ease even a single bit. He had heard of the same thing too many a time before. He thanked Jihyun nonetheless and looked at the auction; and upon seeing the items for sale, he was deeply troubled.

“Um... Jihyun?"

“Yes, Jumin?” Jihyun asked.

“What’s this auction for?” 

“It’s for the victims of the earthquake who have not yet fully recovered from the disaster. The profits earned from this auction will all go to them.” 

“Okay... but why does it seem that all these items are yours...? And— are those all your collections...?” Jumin started to wander away from where he stood, and Jihyun spoke, "Jumin, I’d rather not you—“ Jumin interrupted him once more after he had seen the most pricey item to be sold.

“And Jihyun... why is it that you’re selling your house too...? What’s going on? This is not a normal auction. You don’t auction off all your valuables and your house! You’ll be left with nothing...!” Jihyun had no answer; and he stood still. Jumin’s concern only grew second by second. What was this nonsense? Jumin stood in his place and demanded that he look at him. Jihyun silently refused, not daring to turn his head to his direction. Suspicious, Jumin leaned forward and swiftly took off the sunglasses from his friend’s face and gasped in complete shock when he found that his once vibrant, mint-colored eyes have been replaced with no color at all. Jihyun gasped as well as he crouched and felt the ground with his hands in search for the shades.

“Jumin...! What did you do...?!” he panted; surprised and a bit angered by what his friend had done.

“No... the question is, what are you doing?!” Jumin growled. Jihyun’s jaw clenched and only then did he find the answer he was looking for and stopped waiting for the other’s response. But he was in denial. 

“No... no it can’t be true... Jihyun are you planning on... planning on...” he began. Jihyun remained silent, again. Jumin only spoke more harshly. 

“Jihyun! Answer me!”

“Alright! Yes I was! I don’t really want to, but what awaits me still in this life? I’ve lost everything, Jumin! Everything! I can no longer be who I am with this affliction, and maybe somewhere else is where I belong now! Just let me go! I’ll be happy to leave...” Jihyun said, hurting them both. 

“You fool!” Jumin said, rushing over to his blinded friend to give him a warm embrace. “You haven’t lost everything. You still have me; and you can still be someone. You can still be the Jihyun I know, the Jihyun who could excel at anything if he just tried.” 

“Jumin... you don’t understand, do you? Of course you don’t. My sight was everything to me... and without it, I am nothing. I cannot live as the photographer who cannot see. And I do not believe that I can do anything now that I’m... like this.” 

“That’s not true...” Jumin said, his voice shaking. “You can still be something, can be someone. All you have to do is try. Jihyun... let me help you, please. Let me help you erase those negative thoughts from your mind and let me do whatever it takes to make you feel better.”

“Jumin... I’ll be nothing but a burden to you, believe me.” Jihyun said, unmoving.

“No, no that’s not true... let me help you... you’ll see, you’ll be better. You’ll be better with me.”

“Jumin...”

“Please.”

***

Jumin takes Jihyun in and aids him with everything available to him. He hires nurses and caregivers to help his friend, who now cannot do much due to his condition. He also imposes strict rules that prohibit him from stepping outside the house, even if accompanied by someone else, restricting Jihyun’s movement, but that didn’t exactly affect him much. There was nothing to see anyway. Though Jihyun is frustrated at times because of his current situation, he could not help but know that Jumin was indeed helping him well. He rarely meets him and hears the sound of his voice, but it didn’t really matter to him now. He hated having to rely on someone. He always felt as if he was burdening those who were caring for him, and he was so used to doing everything on his own, which made his situation all the worst. Tired of being pampered by the people Jumin hired to care for him, he insisted to be left alone; and only when they resisted did he turn violent. He broke a glass object (presumably a flower case, but how was he to know?) and took one of the shards, positioning his hand with the shard over the bottom of his wrist; and though he spoke of nothing, the nurses understood and gave Jumin a call. This was a situation that was not for them to handle. The nurses bid goodbye and left as Jihyun dropped the glass shard, sighing miserably and stopping tears from forming in his eyes. He decided to lie down for a while, squeezing a pillow tight in his arms in his distress.

“Jihyun! I heard what happened from the nurses! Why did you do that?!” Jumin demanded, furious and concerned. Oh no, Jihyun thought to himself, I should’ve done it the moment I threatened to. He kept his mouth shut and shook his head instead. Jumin’s tone changed. It sounded as if he was pleading. “Please, Jihyun... say something. All I ever wanted to do was help you. All I ever wanted to do was help you live. But whenever I do, you fight me; you fight me and it hurts..." 

Jihyun sighed. "I’m tired of all this, Jumin. I’m tired of being treated like some helpless infant who needs constant monitoring and care. I understand you want to help me, but the way you do... it’s strangling me, crushing me...I can’t take it. And— no... no, scratch that.” Jihyun replied. Jumin’s pleading eyes pierced his friend’s face with an expression so pitiful that Jihyun, who was not even able to see it actually shuddered. 

“Please.” Jumin said, his voice strangled.

“You’re suffocating me. I want to thank you anyway for taking care of me, but...” Jihyun paused, rather uncertain whether he should continue. His unseeing eyes darted around the room; as if he could see anything. The room still smelled of lavender; and he inferred that the scent was still strong, otherwise he would be hearing the footsteps of the one who would strengthen it. “I feel as if I’m some kind of assignment; a piece of proof used to prove something.” Jumin flinched, and his eyebrows crumpled, making it seem as if they were to collide soon. 

“You ungrateful man...” Jumin snarled; clearly offended by the one opposite him. “All I did was protect you. I shielded your from the infinite dangers outside. I helped you when nobody, not even your precious Society did, and this is the thanks I get?” 

“Yes, you protected me. Yes, you saved me, but with what intention in mind?” Jihyun countered. 

“Jihyun!”

“You say you protect me, and in a sense you may. You speak to me as if you’re the only one who can save me, who can help me. You say I’m helpless; but how can you admit so? How can one speak the truth?” 

“What are you talking about?”

Jihyun scoffed at his friend. “You really don’t know, do you? You are the true victim of fear when you decide to act through it. Lest you know yourself truly, how can you say whether such is such or what is what... if your answer comes from not only an uncertain mind but also an uncertain mouth and soul, why bother to speak at all? Genuineness is rare and endangered, how can you be sure that you possess it? Can someone like you really be the epitome of such a blissful gift? How can you protect someone if you can’t protect you from your own self?” Jumin gasped at Jihyun’s statement. Had he been found out? It seemed so. But how? He had not visited him ever since he had first stayed in his room, tended to by the nurses he hired. Jihyun seemed to read his mind, as he spoke, “When I lost my... sight (he struggled to say the word; he still hated to accept that he had turned blind.), all my other senses were enhanced. I could hear things further away from me, sense things I could not sense before. I heard the doctor talking with the nurses one evening. After the earthquake, or rather, after you lost Elizabeth, you grew paranoid. The trauma of losing someone important to you was devastating, and you wanted to prove to yourself that you could protect someone, due to the immense guilt you felt after losing her.”  
Jumin said nothing. Although he denied it with all his heart, the deepest, darkest corners of his mind agreed with his friend’s words. His heart sank at the mentioning of Elizabeth, and all he could do was look down in shame. There was a brief moment of solemn silence, but it was abruptly broken when Jihyun laughed hysterically, though not out of happiness, but of grief and brokenness.

“That is why I’m still here, isn’t it... hmm? If it weren’t for the loss of your most beloved cat, I would be free to wander around the world, unable to see; and free to do whatever I wanted, even if it would result in my imminent death.” Jihyun cried out.

“Jihyun...!” Jumin exclaimed. Though a part of him could not deny it, he had told himself many times not to put it that way. Honestly, he thought he’d be doing both of them a favor. He would benefit, knowing that he could protect those dear to him, and the other would benefit, being cared for and saved from the horrifying dangers of the world they both lived in. Jihyun looked at him with his uncolored eyes opened wide, showing Jumin what he was caring for and using his shout to help him know what direction he was in. Jumin shuddered at the sight. He was not used to seeing such a view. He had known Jihyun with his vibrant, mint eyes, but now... they were blank. They were as blank as the sheets of paper that were placed on the table nearby.

“Don’t bother denying it, Jumin...! You know that what I speak is true, even if you don’t acknowledge it...!” Jihyun said, the corners of his mouth shaking violently as he forced a smile, showing the insane state he was temporarily in; but he always thought whether he had always been that way: insane. “But I guess that’s how things go, huh... before there was hope in my heart, but now I’m certain: I don’t even think I want to spend another second more, breathing, knowing that nothing good will ever await me in this life ever again. I lost my sight, Jumin. I lost everything and there’s no point in surviving this torment any longer. Even your ‘help’, which was supposed to be a heaven sent blessing to me is a taunting torture device from the devil himself.” Jumin was startled. He had never seen his friend in such a pitiful state before, and he knew not how to handle his outburst of emotion or how to soothe the pain Jihyun was experiencing. He was a man who was not skilled at dealing with emotions, may they be his own or of another. But, he could say that he was truly saddened by his friend’s desperate cries for the dead, and shocked that red had surrounded the grey irises Jihyun’s eyes possessed, calling tears to his eyes. Jihyun continued to speak, not knowledgeable about what was happening to him.

“Everyone has abandoned me. Everything I treasured is gone. I can no longer do anything... and maybe you’re right. Maybe I am indeed rendered completely helpless  
by my affliction. Oh, heavens... why must you be so cruel? Why must you take away everything I hold dear right after you give me a short time to indulge in them?” Jihyun’s head tilted up, showing Jumin fully who or what he was addressing. His fists were clenched, and his chest area shook, changing its width from small to big frequently in a mere matter of seconds. Jumin could hear the undeniable agony in his tone, and lumps of huge droplets appeared in his eyes, ready to fall down to his cheek and eventually on the bedsheet. “You gave me a father, who seemed to care about me... only to have him throw me away when I decided to pursue my passions. You gave me a mother, who loved me truly until the end of her days, which were unfortunately too soon. You gave me a society I thought I could lead, call my family, only to snatch it away a short amount of time after... and most importantly— god...” Jihyun gasped as Jumin stared, concerned and curious.

“You gave me a friend— who treasured me to the point that I had become a tool that he would focus all his unwanted fear upon, helping him, but hurting me... for every single moment I spend living, knowing the truth is another second in hell to me.” He then turned to Jumin again, his face red with grief and streamed with lines of stress. “Everyone and everything I loved has vanished forever... and now I’m alone.”

Jumin approached him silently and Jihyun hadn’t noticed. He only felt his presence when two thumbs, one on the left another on the right brushed his cheeks gently. “That’s not true...” the raven-haired man said soothingly, wiping away the tears that started to stream down his friend’s cheeks; caressing the soft skin that had been lined with sorrow and tiredness. “You still have me.” And it was true. Jihyun still had him, even if he was consumed by fear. Fear of losing the last of his beloved. What he was doing to him now was not a deceiving act to force him to believe in something, but a genuine act of care and consolation. 

Jihyun leaned closer to Jumin, enjoying the sweet sensation in his cheeks as he could feel himself burning because of it. He was silent for a while, smiling calmly, only to have his eyebrows contort and have himself pull himself away. “No, no, Jumin...” he said, his voice shaking. He stood up and grabbed his cane; trying his best not to hit something as he stumbled clumsily backwards. “This... can’t be. Thank you, but this just can’t be...” Jihyun continued to mutter broken words and random syllables when he felt warm, cotton-covered arms wrap tightly around him and lock him in a protective cage that did not intend to trap him.

“And why not? Can I not do something for you? Can you not feel safe in the arms of someone who won’t go anywhere just for you?” Jumin asked as he continued to embrace his friend. The cold body before him was stiff and shaking; but he felt Jihyun slowly return the hug. “You act as if I’m the only one plagued by fear. You speak as if I’m the only one devastated by its terrifying power and influence... but you know that’s not true. You’re afraid of losing someone special to you again. You are afraid of being left alone, being abandoned; so you decided that you would be better off that way, thinking that you wouldn’t get hurt if you stayed that way from the beginning. You isolated yourself; but in your isolation you yearned to make yourself known. And you did. You were known by an entire society of those who you thought would understand you. When you received them, you vowed to protect them and you believed that you could, for you have relied on yourself all your life; refusing any sort of support from others for you thought you did not deserve it. After all, why is it that you were left alone all your lifetime? Your fear told you to protect your eyes, as they were the only things, as you thought, that kept you standing. You did stand, and when you lost your eyes, you convinced yourself that there was nothing left in this world for you. Nothing; and no-one. But, no... that’s not true either.”

“H-how...?” Jihyun stuttered, utterly amazed at how Jumin had basically spoken all his thoughts and emotions: the thoughts and emotions he had hidden and caged deep within him; shrouding his true self to the rest of the world.

“We are more alike than you think. Jihyun... your sight isn’t everything. It never was, nor will it ever be. There are still other things you can do... you don’t need to continue your charade any longer.”

“I...”

“You’ve been wise to hold on for so long. You’ve relied on yourself alone for all your life. You’ve clung on to your beliefs; and they corrupted you... but you still refuse to let go. So, Jihyun... please let me help you. Place your trust in me. Let me prove to you that good still awaits.”

“Let me prove to you that you are not alone.”

***

After Jihyun’s consent, Jumin stayed by his side. Literally. He started working from his penthouse; and it was no problem at all. The C&R building was still wrecked after the strong earthquake not so long ago. He was not worried a single bit about that, though. According to how busy he still was, the other employees were still doing their jobs well despite not having a specific workplace to stay in, and he may even recommend that they stay that way. People seemed to be spending their time more productively, or at least, from what he was observing. Other competing companies had to suspend their activities, and C&R grew, becoming the top trading company in mere days. Jumin took little to no breaks; and the only breaks he took were either to eat supper, sleep, or take care of Jihyun, who wandered around the floor when there was nothing for him to do. He had the liberty to do so. At first, Jumin was afraid to let him go alone due to his fear, but Jihyun had taught him to have some faith in him. Reluctant as he was the first time, Jumin allowed him to roam, and when Jihyun had returned to him, he frantically scanned every bit of his body just to ensure that there was no sign of injury; relieved that that was the case. When he confirmed it, Jihyun flashed him a tiny smile, a smile that told him: ‘I told you so’, and Jumin laughed a bit, not caring about the fact that it was a smile that had told him that he was mistaken. The same thing happened on the second. And on the third. But on the fourth time, Jumin didn’t even flinch when his friend had asked his permission to explore the place. He accepted without hesitation; and Jihyun nodded in approval, knowing that even that small change was a sign that Jumin’s condition was improving. There was this one time when he had trailed behind him silently. So silently, in fact, that Jihyun had not an inkling of what he was doing; despite his enhanced senses. Jumin’s heart couldn’t help but break a little, seeing his friend poke around him with his walking cane, making sure that he was not going to collide with something. He couldn’t help but hold his breath in sorrow when he spied on his friend feeling an object with his bare hands, caressing it and feeling for any unique features that would help him identify what it was. 

“A vase.” Jihyun had said once as he grasped a smooth, rounded object with a long neck on the top. One hand of his held on to the bottom of the vase as the other clung onto the glass neck, pinching it gently as he slowly climbed up it and eventually landing on something else. It was coarse. “Oh, and there’s even a flower inside.” Jumin watched as his friend brought the flower closer to his nose, considerate enough to carry the vase along with it so as to not deprive it of its water. He breathed deeply and took in the flower’s scent, hoping that it would help him distinguish what kind of flower was in the vase. “Rose. Most definitely rose.” he said as he searched for the table and returned the vase to its original spot.

“A photo frame.” he had said another time as he held a light, small rectangular object which had a trapezoid at the back. He made no comments after that; and Jumin was not surprised. That was something used to contain photos: things he used to take for a living, things he used to prove his worth. Things he won’t ever be able to make now. Jihyun merely held it in his hands, not moving them around as he gulped and looked down at it with his blank eyes; as if he could even see the frame. “No.” he huffed, placing the frame back on the table where he got it. “I must live on. I promised him that.”

Those words put a small smile on Jumin’s face; and he decided to go back to his work. There was no more need to stalk his friend. It was not that there ever was, but he put it that way. He had returned to his desk and flexed his fingers to start typing when he heard a loud ‘smash!’ coming from a nearby hall and knew instantly what happened. “Jihyun.” he whispered as he stood up from his chair and ran to where he guessed the noise came from. He checked the kitchen first. 

Nope.

He checked the living room next. 

No sign of life there either.

He found Jihyun standing stiff and still in the dining area, looking ahead as he thought silently about the accident he had just caused. About the mess he just made. About the object he had let slip from his hands and break. Jumin hurriedly approached him to check if he had been wounded, and his panting gave Jihyun news that he was there in the room along with him.

He gave a hushed mantra of “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to...” as Jumin held his hands gently but firmly in his own, staring intently at them. “Jumin, I really didn’t mean to—“

“You’re wounded.” Jumin claimed, seeing the tiny shards of glass that pierced his skin. Oops. Jihyun checked his tone. Not a single bit of fear. Good. Jihyun opened his mouth to apologize again when Jumin said, “And no need to apologize. Come, let’s go get you patched up.” 

Jihyun gasped as his friend took him by the wrist, which was not covered by the sleeves of a jacket or a coat. The controlled temperature in the building saw to it that he was no longer in need to wear one. Jumin aided him around the floor to his bedroom, where he had kept his house emergency kit, which its contents he would use to heal his friend. He felt the soft skin of his friend’s wrist and wrapped his arm around it loosely in order not to strangle it as he walked around, leading Jihyun through the halls and rooms.

“Sit.” Jumin commanded and Jihyun obeyed. The raven-haired man then rummaged through his emergency kit, getting the materials he would need. He also got a bowl of water; a large one and filled it up with just the right amount to keep the water from spilling as he moved it around and placed it on a table along with antibacterial soap next to it. After that, he went to the bed and sat beside his friend, grabbing his right wrist first and putting it on the stool in front of them. He cleaned a pair of tiny tweezers as he said, “Deep breaths, now. This might hurt a bit.”

Jihyun followed his instruction, but even deep breaths didn’t help as he gasped in pain as tiny shards of glass were being removed from his skin with cold metal held by trained hands. He wanted to clench his hands into fists, but to his better judgment and Jumin’s warnings, he didn’t. He panted and tried to even his breathing as more glass shards were being taken out of his palms and at the back. He also whimpered in pain, but every time he did, Jumin would hush him and try to comfort him by saying that there was not much left. It was not true at first, but it slowly became the truth when more shards were out of his hands and in a tiny bowl. He placed a lid on it and stood up to get the bowl of water and soap. He took Jihyun’s hand again and washed it inside the bowl and saw as the red mixed with transparent liquid; the blood mixing with the water. He proceeded with the soap and made quick work of it, knowing how painful it is to have your wounds washed with antibacterial soap. He first wrapped Jihyun’s hand with a clean towel of water-absorbent fiber and returned the bowl, replacing the water inside and washing the soap. When he sat back down again, he took a small ball of cotton and doused one side with Bettadine. He then covered Jihyun’s hand with the ointment, making sure that all the wounds were part of the area covered. After validating, he threw the cotton in the trash bin and wrapped a gauze bandage around the hand he had just tended to. Jihyun exhaled in relief, but only to frown when he remembered the other hand, which Jumin asked for. The whole process was repeated, and as Jumin doused his hand with ointment, he spoke.

“About the thing you broke...” Jumin began, keeping his gaze firmly planted on his friend’s wounded hand. Jihyun’s heart beat faster out of fear. He didn’t know what to expect. He didn’t know what he would do. Would he be angry with him? Would his fear return now that he had wounded himself? “I’m not angry about it, don’t worry... but what a coincidence, hm?” Jihyun sighed in relief. “You broke my only camera.” 

“Sorry about that... it’s just, ever since I... ever since I was... blinded (he gulped), I refused to hold another camera in my life. I could never come to terms with it, and now that I have felt another one with the touch of my palms and fingers, I was so shocked that I couldn’t help but gasp and let go... but I didn’t mean to.” Jihyun said rather quickly. 

“Shh, shh... it’s fine. I never had a knack for photography anyway.” Jumin replied, thinking about all the blurry photos he had taken and how it made him cringe to see every single one of them every time. Jihyun laughed, knowing about it. It was a nice, genuine laugh that made Jumin’s heart leap with joy. It’s been some time, he thought to himself; I could never do that before, but now I could... that’s a good sign. Jihyun had stopped laughing a moment later, but Jumin continued to chuckle. 

“Jumin...? What is it?” Jihyun asked, intrigued. He wasn’t doing anything silly, was he?

“I remember the days when you would try to calm yourself after trying to teach me how to take photographs. You were always patient with me, and I was lucky to have you as a mentor. I think any other person would’ve given up and stomped off after so many failed attempts.” Jumin replied, rubbing the wet cotton slowly on his friend’s wounded hand. 

Jihyun chuckled. “Well, what could I do? You’re my friend and there was nothing I could do about it but accept.” Jumin proceeded to bandaging his hand. “...Even if I was quite bothered by the photos you took.” 

“It’s relieving to finally be able to talk about the past with you. It’s... it’s been some time.” Jumin said.

“Yeah, yes it is.” Jihyun sighed. “I guess I’ve adapted to this life now.”

“That’s nice to hear.”

“All thanks to you.” Jumin looked at him, wide-eyed. It was pleasantly surprising to hear his friend utter such words of acceptance and praise. Though, being able to speak a bit of the past with him brought joy to him. It was a sign, and soon, everything will be alright. Jihyun exhaled deeply as he raised his hands and turned them back and forth; trying to feel the wind the movement was supposed to make, but failing. He huffed. “But now that my hands aren’t available, I’m afraid that I’ll have to ask for your help a little more.” 

Jumin laughed lightly, and he grabbed his friend’s wrists gently, pushing his hands together, careful enough that they did not hurt when they collided. “Don’t worry...”

“Just place your trust in me.” 

***

From then on, Jumin had helped Jihyun with everything he needed to do, helping him navigate around the penthouse between work hours by walking with him, side by side as he commanded him to bring him to certain areas in the level. Sometimes it would end in a tease, with Jumin bringing him to other ends of the floor, only to have Jihyun scold him playfully for such a prank. Other times, he would feign tiredness; and Jihyun would scoff and roll his eyes, folding his arms and shaking his head without any malicious intent. But apart from those playful instances, Jumin’s utter devotion to him and his complete trust in his friend/caregiver was honestly very admirable. There were few other people who had the same type of relationship as theirs. Jumin would feed Jihyun as he could not hold the utensils let alone see them; and he would flush red as another spoonful of food was put inside his mouth by cold metal. Jumin would also help him bathe, assisting him into the bathtub and sitting on his stool to lather his hair in shampoo and scrub his arms, face, back and legs with sweet-smelling moisturizing soap. Jumin respected his privacy very much; and he did his best to look away when he assisted Jihyun in and out of the bathroom and while changing clothes. He appreciated that very much. Oftentimes, Jumin would massage his skin with moisturizing lotion, and the sensation he caused made his muscles relax and tempted him to fall asleep. Sometimes he did.

“Why is your skin always so dry...?” Jumin had remarked once. All he did was yawn and seal his eyelids, giving a small lazy shrug; and that was an enough answer for his friend, who continued to massage him.

At first, Jihyun would think that such a time of pampering and assistance would be humiliating; or that he would be asking too much of Jumin; but time and time and time again had his thoughts been disproven when Jumin willingly helped him, not complaining nor asking for anything in return. He found no humiliation; but rather he felt gratefulness, joy, and some strange feeling that made his heart flutter in uncontrollable ecstasy. That new feeling changed him in ways, he knew; but he couldn’t identify how it did. He only knew why. In all of Jumin’s actions and graces did he see new stories and sides, and his fond feelings for him only strengthened. It was strange, but it was real. Even after his hands had fully healed, he refused to pick up his walking cane ever again; and although he did not insist to continue being pampered, he still asked Jumin to help him around the house, the darkness he saw then overflowing with light as Jumin held him tenderly by the hand and walking beside him around the place. As they walked, they shared sentiments: fond memories from the very distant past. Some Jihyun would remember, others he would forget. The same would apply to Jumin, although his memory was relatively much sharper than his friend’s. Sometimes, laughter would ring about the rooms and halls as they jested and communicated, while other times, they were filled with solemn silence and contemplation. Nevertheless, they enjoyed sharing their stories with the other, and both were overjoyed that they finally could, after being scarred so deeply.

One day, Jumin had decided to take a ‘day-off’ from his work; and he sat beside Jihyun as he ate loaves of bread that he dipped in his favorite strawberry jam before taking a bite. He couldn’t stay still, and decided not to speak yet, as he did not want to disturb his friend’s meal. 

“Jumin;” Jihyun began after finishing his third loaf, “You’ve been uneasy since I woke. Is there something bothering you...?” 

Jumin, upon thinking that lying to him wouldn’t do any good, said what was on his mind. There was this question that he had been dying to ask ever since he found out about his friend’s tragedy, but it was a question that was not appropriate to be asked during that time nor the times after it. Though, now that Jihyun seemed capable of answering, he decided to inquire about it. “Jihyun...? How exactly... did you lose your eyesight?” 

Jihyun stopped chewing and swallowed, placing what remained of his fourth loaf on the plate on the stool before him. He grew stiff after that, and for a moment Jumin thought that he would evade the question, but upon hearing him sigh, he was certain he would explain. “On the day of the earthquake...” Jihyun started, clenching his hands into fists. “I was working with photo paper. I had recently completed my latest and last collection, ‘Sensibus’, when the ground began to shake. My instincts told me to rush under the table and I followed it; only to cry out in shock and pain when I heard the tray of acid clatter on the ground and splatter the acid on my eyes and everything around it. I knew what was coming; and the effects were near-instantaneous... I tried to soothe the pain, but even my tears wouldn’t do a thing. It was difficult to see; and I clawed everything around me just to grab my phone, which had miraculously survived the shaking; but I guess it wasn’t quite a miracle... the shaking was not that strong where I was; but either way, it was still devastating. It was ringing; and it had been ringing for the past couple of minutes when I was searching for it. I picked it up and answered the call, surprised to find out that it had been you who was calling.” 

“No wonder why your voice was so shaky...” Jumin said. Jihyun nodded.

“I— I tried fighting my fate... I sought out eye surgeons who could help me, but none were available... and by then, it was already too late. I had finally lost my eyes. Filled with grief and hopelessness, that was when I arranged the auction. And when I saw to it that it was going successfully, I was ready to leave, not only that place, but this world. But you stopped me from proceeding with my plans... and here I am.” Jihyun gasped in sorrow, and his hands began to shake. Jumin placed his on them, and he warmed them up as they stopped shaking. Goodness, they were cold, he thought to himself.

“I’m sorry.” Jumin said sadly. He was apologizing not only for asking such a sensitive question, but also saying so for his friend’s loss. Jihyun shook his head.

“No, no... it’s okay. It’s relieving to finally talk about that, after keeping it a secret for too long. The burden I felt when I kept it to myself was crushing me... but now I am thankful and glad that there is someone to share it with.” 

“And I am glad to know about it and have you share it with me.”

***

Jumin woke to the sound of the radio playing. A violin concerto was ongoing, and he expected Jihyun to be lounging about in the living room, sitting on the couch as he listened to the organized, melodic plucking and zinging of violin strings. He unwrapped himself from his blankets and fixed his bed. He looked over at Jihyun’s and was surprised to find that it had already been tidied up. Ever since his hands had healed, he trained himself to do some everyday tasks without the use of his eyes; and he learned fairly quickly, and now, he could do whatever is basic, save of course the cooking and cleaning. That was for either Jumin or the maids to do. Jumin dug his feet into his sandals and began to walk going to the living room to join his friend, spotting the different labels laid across the rooms. He had asked someone to create signs in Braille for Jihyun’s convenience, and sometimes he would even ask another to create a certain book in Braille just for him when he could not order such a book online. The prices never bothered him. Not even a single bit. He was just happy that Jihyun’s knack for reading was still tended to, even after he had lost his sight. The hard part was teaching him how to read Braille, and the only reason why they did not take quite a noticeable amount of time learning was because they had spent long hours together, teaching and learning. Jumin could even say that if he were forced to read, he could; and he would. He felt the dots on the wall of the bedroom, easily reading it even if he needed not to. There were times he was annoyed by the dots that invaded his once-flawless walls; but he decided to lay his annoyance aside just for the man who stayed with him. He baked some pancakes; an equal proportion of three for him and another three for Jihyun, whom he was uncertain if he had already eaten breakfast. He knew how he hated entering the kitchen area, afraid that he might suddenly push something off the countertops or shelves by accident and cause another incident. He took a box of butter and a bottle of maple syrup from the refrigerator and spread both generously over the hotcakes. He then walked over to Jihyun, getting two pairs of forks and knives for him and his friend before carrying both plates on both his hands; one plate per hand. Upon arriving at the living room, he carefully placed the plates on the coffee table and sat down opposite Jihyun on the couch. 

“Mm, pancakes...” Jihyun had muttered upon smelling the sweet scent of dough and syrup. Jumin handed him his plate, and Jihyun felt around for the fork, using it to cut his pancakes, although he had much difficulty doing so. Jumin sighed and did it for him, allowing him to taste them much sooner. “They taste delicious... thank you.”

“Anything for you.” Jumin said, realizing that he could not just nod silently. The moment was spent in the sounds of violin concertos playing from the radio, and the two savored their pancakes, chewing away the sweet, soft goodness that tended to melt in their mouths. Only when they finished eating did they speak to one another.

“Jihyun... why do you enjoy listening to the violin so much? Your face always seems to light up once you hear a single note emit from one.” Jumin said. He was quite intrigued; but once again, everything about Jihyun intrigued him.

“Oh... is it visually obvious?” Jihyun asked, rather embarrassed. He had no idea!

“Yes. You don’t know it, but your eyes still widen and sparkle when you hear the sound of a violin; and your mouth just curls into the sweetest smile.”

“What a surprise... hm... well, to answer your question... I guess it’s because of my mother.”

“Oh, yes... I heard that she was one of the best violinists of her time.” 

“Yes... when I was a child, I found CDs stored in one corner of the attic. They were hidden so well that I thought that my father wanted to hide them. I wasn’t supposed to touch them, but out of my curiosity, I sneaked them into my room and watched them late at night when I was sure that my father was asleep. Those CDs were of a woman playing a violin; and I was so mesmerized by the beautiful tunes she played. Even as a young child, unexposed and innocent, I was moved by each and every one of her performances, and I could feel her emotions and passion through the songs she played. I fell in love with the instrument, and soon I memorized where to place my fingers to create chords, and how those chords sounded; but my father upon seeing me was furious; and he told me to forget everything I learned about the violin, telling me that it was pointless to play with such a useless instrument. I obeyed him, but I never lost interest in the object. When I came to find out that that woman was my mother, I wished to see her perform at least a simple piece, but when I asked, not only was I too late as she had burned all of her violins, but the hurt in her eyes... oh, the pain... they were too much to bear... and I never asked her again. I couldn’t understand her then, and I was irritated every time I was denied a performance... but now I do... oh, how much grief she must’ve felt when she lost her hearing!” Jihyun gasped at the sudden realization, and he puffed, exhaling quickly. Jumin placed a hand on his back and patted it lightly as a sign of sympathy. Jihyun then started to weep silently, but he brushed his tears away as soon as he felt them on his cheeks.  
Jumin then got an idea.

“Jihyun... are you still interested in the violin...?” he asked. Jihyun sniffled and faced him, although still with his blank, unseeing eyes.

“Yes... but I’ve forgotten everything about it ever since my father commanded me to.” Jihyun replied. 

“What if I told you that you could actually play it yourself? That you don’t need to turn on the radio just to satisfy your hunger for its sound?” Jihyun gasped. No way, he thought.

“Jumin...? What are you trying to say? Are you going to... hire a teacher for me?” 

“Of course! What else would I do?” 

“Jumin, I can’t learn... it will be fruitless.... I won’t know where to place my fingers; I won’t know which chords to play; I won’t know whether I’m doing it right or not.” Jihyun said, sulking. Jumin scoffed. Here he goes again.

“There you are with your ‘I can’t’s! Come on, give it a try first. Jihyun... I told you once— no, twice— no, more than three times before that your eyesight isn’t everything; and this is something that will prove to you that it really isn’t. Jihyun, I know you... I know you can do anything you want as long as you just try... and I know that learning the violin will bring you joy.” 

“Jumin... are you sure about this?”

“When have I not been? Please, Jihyun... just give it a shot. You’re a gifted man... and it would hurt me to see such talent hidden and suppressed by insecurities and doubts.” Jihyun pondered on it; and he decided to go with his friend’s decision. It was the very least thing he could do to repay him. 

Jihyun did indeed become such an impressive violinist in a very short time. Even his mentor was impressed. He was the very first blind student she had ever trained in her entire life. After a week, Jihyun had mastered his chords, and after two more weeks did he master his plucking. After another three weeks, he was confident enough to play tiny tunes on his violin, such as “Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star” and “Happy Birthday”. Jumin enjoyed it when he listened to his friend’s mini-performances... and he wished them never to end. Soon, he knew that he’d be hearing much more complex compositions than those. Jihyun’s mentor expressed her amazement with her student when she recommended Jumin to make him compete in international competitions; but Jumin knew how Jihyun hated— no wait, disliked public gatherings and disliked them more if he had to present in front of a huge crowd as it stared at him, but even if he couldn’t see; it would still feel the same; and forcing him to compete was just a betrayal he wasn’t willing to make, so he refused; and the woman had grumbled, “Such talent... wasted.” as she exited the penthouse that day. It would be worse if he didn’t learn at all, he thought to himself; and it was true. What was also true was that Jihyun had indeed, as Jumin predicted, enjoyed playing the violin; and he felt no regrets learning it again. As he played a somber piece of his own composition, he grieved at the thought that he would never be able to fully repay Jumin for what he has done for him. He gave his time and his home to him. He gave him joy and hope. He gave him a future... and a person who would love him until the end of time, someone who would never give up and abandon him, no matter what. He gave him all of this, and could think of no way to repay him. Ashamed, Jihyun stopped playing and sighed melancholically.

“Someway, sometime... I will repay you for what you have done for me.”

***

Months passed by and the damage caused by the earthquake has been repaired. The C&R building has already been restored, though he refused to work there, rather he chose to stay in his penthouse to tend to Jihyun; and though his co-workers did rebel a bit, they continued with their work as they were afraid to enrage their boss. Upon hearing that, Jihyun insisted that he work there instead, for the sake of fairness. Though saddened, Jumin followed his whim, and he willingly left Jihyun in the penthouse until he arrived home every night. Jihyun saw significant change in him, and he saw that the fear that had once consumed him had been eradicated after months of considerable hardship. He rewarded Jumin with a good amount of tunes played by him on his violin. In the beginning, when other companies were still recovering from the damage wrought by the earthquake, Jihyun would call Jumin; though he would never pick up. He made up for it by returning home early, and the two would have lengthy chats about the day and anything else as they drank tea. But as time passed, the companies returned to competing with C&R, and Jumin had no choice but to stay in the office until late; and he would not be able to answer any of Jihyun’s calls due to the unimaginable amount of work he had to accomplish. When he arrived home, the other was already asleep, and he could not help but sigh sadly at the thought that he would not be able to share a conversation with him, even if it were just a short one. That was when he made up for it by taking Jihyun out for lunch or dinner or bringing him to the shopping center or the park nearby. Such an instance was when he had went out with him to try out the new Japanese restaurant that had opened just a day or two before. He had planned to go to the garden nearby; and Jihyun decided to oblige him with samples of his violin-playing after learning about his plans; and so he brought with him his favorite violin encased in a bag just for it. Jumin held him firmly by his free hand to guide him around as they talked, making up for the week of silence they had tried to endure. 

“Jumin, for later, I would like to ask you what your favorite piece is; so that I may prepare and perform it as best I can for you.” Jihyun said gleefully, walking alongside Jumin, trusting and unafraid. 

“I think J.S Bach’s ‘Partita No. 2 For The Violin’ is easily the best in my opinion. How about you? You’ve played the violin so much, and I’ve listened to you in awe for long, but I never got to ask you which piece you enjoyed playing the most.” Jumin replied, keeping his attention focused to his sides, making sure that there were no cars that were to pass by. There were still a couple of streets to pass through, he knew.

“Me? Hmm...” Jihyun said, reflecting a bit. Then he opened his mouth to answer Jumin’s question. “I’d say that I like E. Satie’s ‘Gymnopedie No. 1 & 3’. They’re so fun to play, despite their simple nature. The sounds of those two pieces are just so... calming. They bring joy to my heart.” 

“Ah yes... those two. I agree with you. If you will it, please play those two as well later.” 

“Much obliged.” Jihyun laughed gently, and the two continued to walk, stopping and going when they needed to. Strangely that day, Jihyun had felt uneasy and he knew not why, and that uneasy feeling would not leave him no matter what he tried to do. He wondered if Jumin had noticed, but considering the fact that Jumin had not asked him anything about such an issue yet, he assumed that he had not. He brought to his attention the thoughts he had pushed to the very back of his head, and he allowed himself to enter a state of contemplation. He could not think of whatever made him feel uneasy, no matter how much he pondered, and it irritated him. He wished to know his mind a little bit more than he already did. Despite his condition, he continued to reply to Jumin, but little did he know that he was giving answers that made no sense, or answers that did not quite answer his questions, but he realized it when Jumin stopped talking and assumed a state of deep contemplation as well. The two were silent, and they laid little to no attention to whatever was in front or to the sides anymore, and they didn’t care about what was happening around them; being distracted by their thoughts. Suddenly though, Jihyun’s thoughts were interrupted by the screeching of truck tires. It headed not towards his side, but Jumin’s and with all his might, he pushed Jumin out of the way; and only then did he regain his senses, right when—

“JIHYUN, NO!”

There was a loud ‘crash!’ followed by a loud ‘thud!’. The truck had immediately stopped as soon it came in contact with Jihyun’s body and the driver rushed out to check on him. Jumin ran to him as well, ignoring the people that started to gather, curious about the accident that just occurred. Jumin instantly checked for Jihyun’s breathing, and he was relieved that shallow as it was, it still existed. He carried Jihyun’s back and placed it gently on his lap, commanding the driver of the truck to call an ambulance before trying to strike up a brief conversation with the man who laid upon his lap; afraid that if he didn’t, he would close his eyes and forever be lost.

“Jihyun... talk to me.” Jumin insisted, his voice shaking. 

“I have finally... repaid... my... debt...” Jihyun spoke, his speech very slurred, and he slowly began to close his eyes, as his mouth curled into a grin. Jumin started to shake his head wildly. No, it can’t be, he thought to himself. He’s not losing him now, he just can’t.

“No, no, Jihyun, no. Look at me. Don’t you dare close your eyes. If you do, I’ll be furious, I’ll never forgive you. Please, stay with me... don’t die now. You can’t. You mustn’t.” Jumin babbled, panicky. Unfortunately, Jihyun had no choice but to disobey, and he could feel the life of the man before him slip away slowly after he had closed his eyes. He cried out in agony and he begged for the ambulance to arrive that moment, though he knew he could not control it. He wept silently as he watched a trail of blood escape from Jihyun’s parted lips; red, fresh blood streaming down his neck and imprinting his clothing. He grabbed one of his hands and squeezed it tightly, not wanting to let go. 

The ambulance arrived sooner than he expected it to, but he was pleased. Yet he was still worried. “You’ll be fine, Jihyun... everything will be alright. Everything will be fine... everything will be good.” Jumin had rambled on as he watched Jihyun being laid on a gurney and carried into the giant hospital van whose siren roared on as it flashed red and blue.

“You’ll live through this... You’ll survive.”

***

“What’s his condition, doctor?” Jumin asked, rubbing his palms together not only to warm them up, but to attempt to relieve himself of the tension he felt.

“Comatose. Not only did he experience fractures in his ribcage, but also a seriously powerful trauma to the head. Don’t worry, he won’t need surgery, but he will need the help of a respirator to keep him breathing. He might even need antibiotics, if his condition worsens.” The doctor replied, calmly. She did not want to worry him even more. “We don’t know when he will wake, but if his condition does not worsen and continues to get better, he will most likely wake in two to three weeks.” She then handed him a giant folder. “These are the results of the tests we conducted on him.”

“Thank you.” Jumin said, silently reading the words and numbers printed on the stapled sheets of paper. 

“Patient suffers severe trauma to the ribcage and skull. No other injuries are reported. There are no blockages in the brain, but electrical activity is currently low.

GCS (Glasgow Coma Scale) Evaluation Results:

Eyes: 1: Patient did not open their eyes.

Verbal: 1: Patient did not make sound.

Motional or Physical Reflexes: 1: Patient did not make movement in response to pain.

Overall Score: 3

Diagnosis:

Patient suffers from comatose caused by severe head trauma and may need the help of artificial respiration. No antibiotics are required but may be needed if the patient’s condition worsens.”

Jumin then took out the x-ray results and squirmed, looking at how badly fractured Jihyun’s bones were; and he could feel as if he was the one who was hit badly by a truck. He could not help but feel guilty; he thought it was his fault that Jihyun had gotten in an accident.

“If only I were a bit more careful, he wouldn’t have... wouldn’t have...” Jumin had mumbled to himself, sighing afterwards. Placing the x-ray results back into the folder, he looked back at the doctor. “Is there any way I could help him wake faster?” 

The doctor nodded. “In 2015, neurologists conducted an experiment on people who suffered from comatose and discovered that voices of loved ones and family could help improve the responsiveness of a patient experiencing coma. Do you know anyone from his family who could visit and perhaps talk to him? Or a loved one who could spend a few moments with him?” 

Jumin could recall no one. Jihyun’s father and his son had experienced an unsolvable rift long ago; and his mother was dead. He knew not of his sister, and he had no one else. “Not that I’m aware of.” 

The doctor raised her eyebrows in surprise. “Then what is your relationship with the patient?” 

Jumin did not know what to answer. He didn’t quite know how anyone would classify his and Jihyun’s relationship with one another. Before, anyone could easily say that they were best friends, inseparable from birth, but now, anyone who saw them would question that title. They’ve grown closer to each other ever since Jihyun decided to stay with Jumin in his penthouse; and they seemed as if they’ve grown too close to just be considered best friends.

“I don’t know.” Jumin replied.

“But you are close with the patient?” she demanded.

“Yes.” That, he could not deny.

“Then that will suffice. If you want him to wake faster, then I suggest dropping by his room and talking to him for at least an hour or two.”

“Very well. Is there anything else I could do?”

“Oh, yes. A study conducted in 2011 also concluded that stimulating the senses of the person in coma could help them recover. Do whatever you know would help him.”

“Indeed. Thank you for your time.” Jumin said, shaking the hand of the doctor. He then exited her office promptly, and he ventured onwards to Jihyun’s room. He stared at the white tiles below his black, leather shoes and the blank walls that concealed him and all the other patients there, shivering. Never before had a hospital given him much fear nor ever made him feel so uncomfortable and cold. Each ‘tmp, tmp’ his shoes made echoed the rapid thumping of his heart, and it beat so loud that he thought that anyone near him would’ve been able to hear it, but it didn’t matter, the sound was ominous and he could not remove the dreary feeling he felt from his consciousness. He trudged on, not knowing what to expect. He didn’t know what he would see once he entered the room Jihyun had been assigned to, and the knowledge of not knowing scared him. ‘Please be alright, please be alright,’ he had muttered himself as if he was uttering some kind of mantra, undisturbed by even how ridiculous his wish was. He knew very well that Jihyun was not alright, and praying that he was was like praying for his favorite wine to fall right into his grasp out of nowhere. Approaching Jihyun now reminded him of nothing before, when he approached him purely knowing he was doing alright. The feelings and sensations he felt were entirely different, and he hated it. He hated the cold feeling that mockingly raced up his spine. He hated the feeling of having fear linger around him once more. He hated the anxiety that addled his mind and confused him, scaring him negative possible futures. He hated everything at the moment, and the sooner Jihyun recovered, the better it will be for everyone.

Jumin stopped at a room labeled ‘G07’ and slowly opened the door, breathing deeply in fear for what he was about to see. He walked on forwards until he gasped at the sight of Jihyun lying unconscious and unresponsive on a white, hospital bed; unable to do a single thing, no matter how small. Tubes pierced and invaded his body, making him look like some humanoid that possessed an uncountable amount of plastic tentacles. Jihyun was also hooked to a giant machine beside his bed, which was obviously a respirator. Jumin inhaled shakily, filled with despair and guilt. Was Jihyun’s condition really that bad? If I hadn’t been so careless, this wouldn’t have happened, Jumin thought. If I hadn’t allowed myself to be caught up in my thoughts, I wouldn’t have to experience this pain, and neither would he. He looked at Jihyun and felt only pity at his resting body on the bed and attached to many tubes that supplied him whatever he needed to continue living. Suddenly, he felt a gripping fear greater than what he was feeling previously tease him, and he almost succumbed to its taunting call when he resisted, remembering the promise he made to the man who now lay sleeping deeply before him.

“No. No more trauma. I will never again succumb to its control ever again.” he said to himself, steeling himself and grabbing a small chair to sit on as he tried speaking to Jihyun. It wasn’t long before he realized that he was actually squeezing his hand, absentmindedly praying that he would respond in any way, may it be verbally or physically; but to his dismay there was no response. Not even a single twitch of the squeezed muscle. Jumin sighed and sat in silence for a while, listening to the drip-dripping of something he could not recognize.

“Get well soon.” Jumin said, letting go of Jihyun’s hand and standing up. “Dream only of dreams while you recover.” 

He was about to leave when he eyed the violin case Jihyun had brought with him on the day of the accident. He went to it slowly, as if he was wary that it would suddenly snap at him like a rabid animal. He then carried it off in his arms, cradling it as if it were some sort of infant. He walked home gloomily that night as the words the two had uttered echoed as clear crystal in his mind.

‘Jumin, for later, I would like to ask you what your favorite piece is; so that I may prepare and perform it as best I can for you.’

‘I think J.S Bach’s ‘Partita No. 2 For The Violin’ is easily the best in my opinion. How about you? You’ve played the violin so much, and I’ve listened to you in awe for long, but I never got to ask you which piece you enjoyed playing the most.’

‘I’d say that I like E. Satie’s ‘Gymnopedie No. 1 & 3’. They’re so fun to play, despite their simple nature. The sounds of those two pieces are just so... calming. They bring joy to my heart.’

‘Ah yes... those two. I agree with you. If you will it, please play those two as well later.’

‘Much obliged.’

Jumin’s face then lit up in joy. Though too soon, he had already been planning a warm welcome back greeting for Jihyun when he woke, and he decided then to learn at least what was needed to learn about the violin and play for Jihyun his favorite piece, even if it required him to exert much effort and experience much hardship and frustration. It was another promise he made to both himself and the other, and he got to work as soon as he could.

The first few days were excruciating. Not only was he being crushed by the immense grief brought about by loneliness, but did he also have to bury with him him the worry, the hurt, the anxiety and the stress he felt as he worked. Sentiments were not openly permitted in the workspace, and people would think he had gone mad if he so suddenly broke down before their very own eyes. 

“F sharp 5 to A5, then to G5 then to F sharp 5 again then go down to C5...” he muttered to himself repeatedly while working, positioning his fingers differently as he said a new note, as if he actually had a violin underneath his hands. At home, he would usually practice with the violin, and he made sure to take utmost care of it. He wouldn’t want Jihyun to know that he had broken his favorite violin while trying to practice. At first, he did not call for the assistance of a professional or a teacher, for fear that he would not be able to balance his work and his lessons, but after scolding himself times a many for the horrible screeching sound he always produced, he found free times in his schedule and asked if his lessons could take up those times. During the day, he would work and learn, but during the night, if it was still visiting hours, he would drop by Jihyun’s room and hold his hand, to stimulate his sense of touch and talk to him, to stimulate his sense of hearing. He would also replace the flowers in the vase that lay on Jihyun’s bedside table when he needed. He did not choose a combination of random flowers that made no sense, but a simple bouquet of two flowers: daffodils and red tulips. The daffodils symbolized rebirth and new beginnings; and the tulips symbolized true love. It was something he discovered just recently; just as how the affections he felt for that man were not befitting of a best friend, but of something more. It confused him at first, but he soon came to terms with it and accepted it with open arms; or rather an open mind and heart. Mysterious, he thought. Those flowers symbolized his greatest prayer: that they may begin anew, untroubled by their horrid past, living together side by side as they brave the challenges the world would constantly bring to them.

“I see you’ve started to show some interest in the violin.” the violinist said as she and Jumin practiced their scales for at least the thirtieth time. Jumin replied, but he did not change his posture and placed half his focus on the instrument. They were at his house, just as they always were when he learned.

“Yes.” 

“Aren’t you the companion of the blind man? My star pupil?” she asked, her voice tinged slightly with pride.

“Yes... I am.” Jumin said.

“Why isn’t he here then? I expected that he would at least drop by.”

“He’s not here at the moment... he’s currently in the hospital.” Jumin clenched his jaw, recalling the whereabouts of the man he called ‘best friend’ for so long.

“Oh? Oh dear, I’m sorry.” The teacher said, genuinely apologetic. She then gestured to the practice piece in front of Jumin, and he began to perform it perfectly. When he finished, she nodded in approval. “What happened to him?”

“He’s... in a coma for now. I don’t know when he will wake, but...” Jumin could not finish.

“Ah, I see. That’s why you want to learn the violin, hm? So that you could greet him with the sound of his favorite instrument once he wakes.” The teacher said, knowingly. Jumin merely stared at her, shocked. How did she guess? She laughed a bit.

“I know people like you and I know how deeply you care about that man. From the very little I’ve seen, I already could tell how much he means to you; and from the very little he’s told me about you, I could guess how much you mean to him and how grateful he is to you.” she continued. Jumin blinked in awe. “You saved him and cared for him. Nurtured him and aided him. Helped him embrace and accept reality. Loved him. He loves you dearly too, and losing you would mean losing the universe to him. He tried finding a way to show his gratitude and repay you, but he could not find one, and he grew guilty over that.”

“All those things you mentioned, he did the same to me. He saved me from a life enveloped by trauma and fear. He cared for me with the very little he could do, and he aided me all the same. Though he could not help me much physically, he helped me verbally and mentally, offering me support and his cheerful words. He too, nurtured me and helped me embrace the reality I live in. He offered me everything he had available to him; and he recently offered his life just to save me. He’s done more than anyone ever could for me.” Jumin said, pondering on the time he spent with Jihyun, and his feelings for him only strengthened.

“How touching, how admirable. If only the world was as beautiful as the one you two share. It’s rare that we hear about these heartwarming stories, but I’m glad that such stories still exist.”

“Yes...” 

The teacher sighed dreamily. “Well...! We should better resume if you wish to learn your chosen piece in time!”

Jumin shook his head and fixed his posture. “Oh, right, right.”

***

It had been almost a month since Jumin’s conversation with his mentor ensued. He had taken a day-off from work on a Friday and decided to spend his entire day in the hospital, watching over Jihyun. Since then, he had properly mastered the violin, though he never quite got the knack of playing it, he was skilled enough to perfectly play Jihyun’s favorite pieces. He had eaten breakfast at home earlier that day and rushed over to the giant building near his penthouse, immediately going to Jihyun’s assigned room and opening the door in haste, making quite a noise. He then sat on the only couch in the room and clutching the violin in his hand, he started to play.  
‘F sharp 5... shift to A5... good, now go back to F sharp 5...’ he said to himself in his mind. From the corner of his eye, he spotted something, though he was not really certain if he saw it right.

A stirring.

He continued to play. ‘After that, go to G5... yes, yes then go to C5.’ 

Suddenly, he heard something, but he thought that he had imagined it.

A groan.

‘B4... C5, D5; then A4.’

Then something significant happened, and Jumin could neither ignore it nor think he had imagined it.

Jihyun moved.

Jihyun had actually moved.

And his lips parted to utter hoarse, shaky words. 

“Who— who’s there...?”

Jumin instinctively rushed over to the side of Jihyun’s bed, and although he was at a loss of words due to extreme shock, he allowed Jihyun to feel his face with his hands, hoping that he would recognize his distinctive features and recognize him for them. Jihyun laid his hands gently on Jumin’s face and he described it, uttering those descriptions out loud.

“Not so wide of a forehead, and the skin is soft, though it is streaked with lines, obviously of stress and worry.” Jihyun said, feeling Jumin’s forehead. He moved down a bit.

“Eyebrows, long and thin. Part of the right is covered by hair... bangs?” Jihyun moved his hands a bit lower. Jumin closed his eyelids as to not have his eyes unintentionally poked.

“Small eyes, small enough to give a terrifying, piercing gaze.” He moved to the side.  
“A sharp nose, and sharp cheekbones.” Jihyun avoided the lips, but he felt below and around it.

“A clean face... and a strong jaw along with a sharp chin... all these features...” Jihyun then paused and froze a bit in sudden realization. He refused to speak for a short while, but his sightless eyes then watered up, and his mouth started to tremble as he uttered a name.

“Jumin...?”

He received no verbal response, but a tight embrace that took all the breath in his lungs away. His heart had never beaten faster than it did that moment, and never thought that he would ever be able to sob that much tears of joy in his entire life. Jumin did not care about the tubes that were still connected to Jihyun anymore, he was too overjoyed to think about them. Jihyun didn’t seem to need them anyway. He returned the embrace Jumin gave, and although his arms were still weak, thin and frail, it was still a tight enough embrace that he gave. He let the tears stream down his cheeks as he buried his face in Jumin’s shoulder, shuddering and gasping for air as he wept.

“I’ve missed you.” Jumin said, finally able to speak. For the first time after such a long time, he too had allowed his tears to stream down his face as he hugged the man who meant the entire universe to him. “Thank you.”

Jihyun’s eyes widened in surprise. “For what? I’ve given you nothing. It is I who must thank you. You’ve given me a life. You’ve given me hope. You’ve given me joy, and there is nothing that I could do to ever repay you for all your deeds.”

Jumin sighed and shook his head. “Jihyun, Jihyun... always with such falsehoods. You may not realize it, but you have returned to me everything this world could offer me. By staying with me, you gave me joy. By supporting me and encouraging me, you gave me hope. By doing everything else, you’ve given me love, and there is nothing more I can ever ask for. You saved me from my fear and proved to me that I could still live, not tormented by the past.”

“Thank you, Jumin. Thank you for proving to me that even with my disabilities, I can still help someone, save someone, bring joy to someone,” He then leaned closer to Jumin to whisper into his ear. “To love someone.”

Jumin then embraced him tighter, and his strength crushed him, and with a strangled laugh, he asked him to at least loosen up a bit. Jumin followed obediently.

“I love you.” Jumin said, smiling wider than ever before. 

Jihyun returned the words of affection; and though he had felt the sweet and unforgettable sensation of joy filling his soul, he felt as if he had never experienced such magic ever before. He drew Jumin closer to him and did not want to let go; and it was, in that moment that neither of them did.

...And Jihyun was happy.

——————————————

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya everyone ^^! This is the message I was talking about in the introduction before the fic. Anyways, so obviously this fic is about Vumin. I don’t honestly remember how I got the idea to write this, but I guess I just found the idea of two people healing each other, giving each other a new beginning and hope for the future and saving each other in a way they don’t quite understand. I also think that the way they eventually learn to rely not only on themselves but on the other as well is adorable, and I guess I couldn’t resist but write about it. Thank you so, so much once again for reading ^^!
> 
> Also, please forgive me for any errors I may have made.


End file.
